fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Goliathan (Wings of Freedom)
Goliathan Goliathan can either refer to the massive fortress used by the Sons of Troia, a.k.a the A World With no Boundaries organization, as their main base of operations, or the massive central tower spire fitted with a Tesla Cannon, similar to the one at the Citadel, that was theorized to be able to take out entire air battalions. History Development Goliathan's construction is shrouded in mystery and its completion was never revealed or known until after the fall of the Citadel, where satellite imagery revealed the location of the fortress on Adamas Island. The size and scope of it was inferred to be as large as the Citadel, and after analyzing the images taken, it was shown that the fortress possessed and the surrounding area possessed a massive arsenal ranging from AA gun emplacments, SAM systems, Flak guns, and Gun Towers all the way up to the four railguns it sported. The fortress's most powerful asset though was Gloitahan itself, being a massive Tesla Cannon that was observed to be around 400% more powerful then the one encountered by the Allied Forces at the Citadel, and could potentially wipe out entire air battalions. The tower structure is most likely the largest weapon constructed in terms of height, being over two kilometers tall from its base to the tip of the reflector dome. Several TLS defense units were also built into the tower itself as well so as to defend against aerial attack. To power the massive Tesla Cannon, several power generator facilities were constructed not only on the tower itself and behind the fortress at a separate area, but also in an underground cavern located directly underneath the fortress and within the tower itself that were only accessible by a heat vent just barely large enough for a lone fighter jet to fly through. Due to the large amount of electricity required to power the Tesla Cannon, several cooling facilities were also constructed to prevent the tower and the coils built within it from over heating and causing it to collapse in on itself. Itrean Uprising Goliathan's existence was totally unknown to the Allied Forces until its discovery on Adamas Island by satellites orbiting over the planet that happened to discover a strange looking object on the island. After analyzing the images taken it's combat prowess was determined to be too dangerous to be left alone and an operation to take out the Tesla Cannon and the fortress it was apart of was drafted and put into motion. The Allied Forces, after surpassing the Invictus Fleet and meeting up with the Osean 3rd Fleet, launched an air and amphibious assault on the island, with defenders meeting the Arrowblades in the air just outside the island and engaging them whilst Goliathan's railguns opened fire on them. The attack was proceeding smoothly, with the Allied ground forces taking out any opposition they met while the Arrowblades and the Allied air forces easily knocked out the railguns and any aerial defense system. That's when the decision to fire Goliathan was made and as it charged, the Arrowblades scrambled to knock out its power generators supplying it with a continuous stream of electricity. After their destruction, however, the order was quickly given to destroy its cooling systems and let the tower collapse in on itself when they discovered it was still receiving power from underground facilities located directly under the tower. When the cooling facilities were taken out and Goliathan still continued to charge, Reaper was ordered to fly in through the heat vent and take out the Tesla Cannon's vital organs. As the tower reached critical levels, nearing 100% power output that would enable it to release a storm of lightning that could theoretically wipe out entire air battalions, Reaper entered the tower's interior after destroying the power facilities under the fortress and began to shoot off everything, hoping that it will be enough to finally bring down Goliathan. As he shot out through the reflector dome with a swarm of lightning flying all around him up into the sky, the overheating combined with the damage to Goliathan on the outside and inside, was what finally brought it down in a plume of fire. Category:Ace Combat Category:Wings of Freedom